


The Price of Peace

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ellen is an alien, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forced Marriage, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester Get Married, Jo is an alien, Post-War, Prince Dean, Princess Jo Harvelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sci-fi AU where Jo is an alien princess and her species has been at war with Earth. After the current King of her people dies the newly crowned Queen El'len has a sure fire plan for peace.The only problem?It involves her daughter marrying an eligible human man. When Jo and Dean meet it's obvious they see it has their duty to save their worlds.  So they agree to be married all the while Sam is pissed, Jess thinks it isn't fair, and Dean just wants his loved ones to be happy and not have to face more death and bloodshed.The only problem? Adjusting to life with an alien wife and trying to ignore the strange feelings cropping up.Most likely the first in a series.





	

Three years of war and what looked to be a decade of more came to a swift end with one simple event. The curent king of the Ilustrians died. It came swiftly, of old age and without warning.  
But it changed the fate of two people.  
Because the King's daughter, after being coronated, decreed to end the war with Earth. She hadn't liked her father's violent ways, in truth she was a person of science, though no one really knew this. It would be a silly thing for a monarch to indulge in the study of the universe's mysteries.  
What she wanted wasn't war but peace. A harmoneous coexistence between Earth and the migraint Ilustrian Empire. Their home world was long since burned up and traveling in behemoth ships was the only means left to them. They had built a moon sized space station just outside of Earth's atmosphere. In the end it had created a double moon effect on the planet.  
Humanity had been eager to start in peace.  But the ruling King Cardish had wanted to claim the resources of Earth for himself. Even after the United Earth Government offered to establish trade in the form of material goods for scientific and medical technology.  
Three years of war had seen the station's completion and several thousand lives lost. Both sides had suffered the casualties as Earth's spacecraft and the Ilustrians' were tested against each other.  
Both species seemed to have enough skill and military prowess to hold a veritable standstill since the first day. Humans were a resiliant race with strong bodies and stronger wills. The time in which a human could heal compared to an Illustrian was surprising.  
Ilustrians were a race of mental prowess not physical. They had brilliant thoughts and ideas, great technology, and unparalleled skills in diplomacy. (Most of the time.) But their bodies were less sturdy, wounds took a third of the time longer to heal, bones broke under less pressure, suffocation came faster.   
Cardish's daughter El'len chose to end a war with peace. And what better way to instill peace than to irrevocably connect the two species. The station would remain near Earth acting as a home for her people and a guard station to Earth. Humanity would be expected to trade much needed goods in exchange for anything they could offer.  
They just needed something to solidify this agreement. A contract between representatives from both races working in accord. What El'len proposed was a union.  
Her daughter the Princess would choose a human man to be her husband, and thus their peoples would follow their lead.

  
The announcement made headlines faster than the arrival of the aliens in Earth's parameters.  
Someone had to man up and marry an alien. The rumors about the Ilustrian physiology left most single eligible men terrified.  
When the call for all single men under the age of thirty went out, Dean and Sam Winchester, a pair of brothers serving on the Armada's Flag ship U.E.G. Excelsior, thought nothing of it.  
Of course the Fleet were the first choice. The government didn't want to collect men from all over to have them rejected and sent home frightened and annoyed. So the ships of the Armada were sent to dock with the Ilustrian Space Station Delova.  
Dean and Sam were pulled for the line up even though Sam had a girl back on Earth, a girl named Jess Moore.  Dean had no one. He'd recently recovered from a nasty breakup with one Cassie Robertson who had been unwilling to live the life of  a soldier's wife.  
Sam looked at his commander. "I have a fiance back on Earth!"  
"And the Government has made it clear we find the Princess a suitable husband without causing a worldwide pull of men." Admiral Rufus Turner gave Sam an apologetic look. "We have no choice here Winchester. I wouldn't do this to my men if I didn't have to. But we're talking peace. And an end to a war before it takes a turn for the worst is the better option. The misery of a few versus the misery of two entire species."  
Dean nodded in understanding. "Let Sam go. He won't be able to do this job thinking about Jess for the rest of his life while married to someone else."  
Turner looked at him in thought. "Alright. Sam come stand over here and wait."  
Sam turned to Dean grateful for his brother's quick witts but worried that the older man would do something crazy. He had always been one to do what was best for others and never himself. He'd practically raised Sam after their mother died and their father moved them every year or so as he was relocated from one military base to another.  
Sam and Dean exchanged a breif look and it was there in Dean's green eyes. The determination to make this work. To pull off peace for the sake of Earth and their new neighbors. To ensure the world was back to worrying about the usual problems like politics and budgets.  
"Dean you can't!" Sam hissed as he was pulled away by the Admiral right as the Ilustrians set foot on the deck.  
Dean went stiff as a soldier should looking straight ahead and eyes full of fire and resolve. Sam went rigid under Turner's hand on his shoulder. "If your brother thinks he can wing it let him try."  
"He's dooming himself to a life of misery." Sam muttered in aggravation.  
"Better one of us than our families, our children, our grandchildren." Was his commanding officer's response.  
Sam had to concede one miserable person from each side was a far better wager than thousands to millions from both.  
The Princess walked fluidly in an ethereal gown that caught the light and made it dance like little fairies around her. She was young, pale hair, bright eyes, a curved but healthy build. Her arms were covered in flowing sleeves and her hands crusted in useless jewels. In her hair a ringlet of a dark metal unknown to human kind inset with glowing stones that gave it the look of a cluster of stars.  
With her was Queen El'len and two guards.  
Ilustrians looked a lot like humans. Smooth skin, hair growing from their heads, two arms and two legs, but they were also obviously not. They had bony ridges over their temples, twelve fingers and twelve toes, and the top half of their ears were thin, pointed, and transparent. They reminded Sam of Tolkien's elves.  
If anything they were a beautiful species.  
"You Majesty welcome." The Admiral greeted.  
"Thank you. I apologize for the upset this must cause you, but I understand the necessity of this action." El'len was an alien pushing them into a sticky situation but her condolences for seeking peace this way were genuine.  "My Daughter Jo'anna."  
She stepped forward and walked slowly staring intently at the young men gathered. She would stop and in perfect Earth English, ask a question or offer a compliment.  Dean was of course at the end of the line. His last name had always pushed him to the back of anything done in alphabetical order.  
Jo'anna reached him and paused. She gave him a curious look. He met her gaze steadily ignoring the fact that for an alien, she was very beautiful indeed. When her gaze traveled the length of his tall form, which she was shorter than, he swallowed mildly terrified of what would happen if she left dissapointed. Sure he would have a life of misery, but it was worth it for peace. Especially if it meant that Sam and Jess could marry and settle down.  
"Are you afraid of me?" Her voice was a perfect harmonious lilt with no hints of any unique accent. None of her kind had an accent to Dean's ears.  
"Not of you Princess, of what happens if you don't find one of us to your liking." He replied as politely as he could. She looked at him intently.  
"You understand what a union to me means for our peoples?" She asked.  
"It means we don't have to watch anyone else die, hopefully. It's a bad deal for you and whoever you choose, there's no love in a forced marriage. But we see the next generation live without fear of fighting or bloodshed." Dean looked at her in confusion. Why all these questions about understanding. Surely everyone knew that what was at stake was the whole planet, every Human and every Ilustrian life hung on this union.  
"You are willing to make that sacrifice?"  
Dean swallowed again. Shit he'd caught her attention in a bad way. "I have people I want to see happy." Dean replied simply.  
Jo'anna seemed to understand that response. "What is your name?"  
"Dean Winchester." He said wondering what she was planning to do to him. Did she want him or did she find him repulsive to her?  
"Dean." She tried out his first name and truth be told he liked the way she said it. Her green eyes lit up and she turned to her mother and the Admiral.  "I choose Dean Winchester."  
That's when Sam fell over.  
Dean watched his brother slump and shot out of line right past the Princess to catch Sam. Her guards raised their weapons until they noticed he was laying his sasquatch sibling on the floor of the deck. "Come on Sammy, it's not so bad." He slapped Sam's cheek lightly.  
Jo'anna watched. "Who is he?" She asked.  
"My little brother." Dean answered as Sam made a face. "Welcome back you giant girl."  
Sam's hazel eyes widened in memory. "Dean you can't." he mumbled.  
"I have to Sam. It's the only way to save everyone." Dean answered before hugging his baby brother. "Don't you go getting all crazy depressed on me either. If I can I'll come and visit you and Jess. I'm doing this for you. Ok. Let me do this for you, and Jess, and Bobby, and everyone else. I'm ok, I can do this."  
Sam wrapped his lanky arms around him and sighed. "You big Jerk."  
"Bitch." Dean whispered before releasing him and standing straight. He looked at the Princess.  
"Do you agree to marry my daughter?" The Queen asked.  
"I do." Dean nodded bravely. "For Earth and for Delova." He added. This wasn't about him being a hero or about marrying the rich bitch alien princess. This was about ending a ridiculous war.  
El'len nodded. "You have one week to put your affairs in order Winchester. Then you'll be expected to return here for the ceremony. Your Commander has more information for you." With that she, Jo'anna, and their guards left.  
Dean felt his body go slack as his strength deflated. "I'm fucked." He murmured to himself.  
Wthout a word everyone around him walked by patting him on the shoulder. They all knew this was no glory mission he was on. They gave out condolences, thank yous, and sad eyed stares.  
When it was just Dean, Sam, and the Admiral he slumped onto a chair at a table. This was the leisure deck. He poked at the controls for holochess.  
"That's a brave decision you made Winchester." Rufus said sitting opposite him.  
"More like I'm terrified of the consequences if I had said no."  
"Better to do what's right for everyone than be selfish." The older man returned. "You did good. You'll be a hero."  
"A big dumb hero." Sam muttered. He was already sulking.  
"So hit me with the bad news." Dean looked at his leader then.  
"What bad news? You're marrying royalty. They're even crowning you a prince. Queen El'len claims you'll have the freedom to visit Earth whenever you feel it necessary, you will be allowed to attend any royal gathering nonsense, and you'll have choice to spend your time as you please."  
Dean blinked. "I'm not going to be on lockdown?"  
"She even said you'll have your own quarters until you and the Princess are comfortable with each other." Rufus made a face at this. "Pack up your stuff here, go home, say your goodbyes, do a few last minute things, get whatever you can bring." Rufus suggested.  
"Wish I could go with you to make sure they don't try anything funny." Sam glared at the table.  
"No way. You're going home to marry Jess. I'll make it to the wedding I promise." Dean snapped. "I'm doing this for you so don't blow it."  
"But Dean..."  
"Sam." Dean growled. He was done. His little brother would just have to let it go.  
Sam stormed out angrier than he had right to be.  
The elder brother sighed heavily. "It's just my luck she chose me."  
"Not luck, it's your determination and your desire to do what is right."  
"Ha. You obviously don't know Winchester luck." He rose then to get packing and to cool Sam off. He had to set things right with the kid before this whole thing tore them apart.

 

 

Dean and Sam successfully patched it up. It had taken an hour of shouting until Sam realized there was nothing he could do.  Dean was screwed and they both knew it. It was useless to squander their remaining time while Dean was free.  Rufus let them both go for Dean to say his goodbyes. With their parents gone they had only friends they considered family.  
Bobby Singer was their recruitment officer and old instructor from the Academy. They'd also known the man since they were kids. They'd run into him at various bases throughout the years and he'd always taken a moment to help them out. In truth he was like a second father to them.  
The aging officer had already heard. The whole world had heard and Dean was being hounded by reporters and racists all the time. The reporters were easier to avoid. But damn fools who hated Ilustrians were sometimes over bearing and tried to scare Dean. Except he was uaually taller and accompanied by Sam who had a few inches on him.  
"Mr. Winchester do you know why the princess chose you?" A woman asked her holorecorder thust towards his face.  
"Look, I'm not here to talk to you people. I'm scheduled to do a press meeting on Thursday." That was his only response. The Government needed him to make a formal statement that he wasn't being bribed or blackmailed into this union.  He shoved past and he and Sam slammed the door of Bobby's office.  
"Well about time."  
"Sorry Bobby, we've had it slow with all these damn news people." Dean ran a hand through his hair. He was dressed in civilian clothes and looked tired. He had four days to say goodbyes. The last three had been his discharge, packing up what little he owned, and putting his affairs in order. He was going to give the keys to his car to Sam. The Impala was to be kept in the family, his bank accounts were transferred to Sam's, he had no debts, and no girl's heart to break. Thankfully.  
Bobby hugged him tightly. "Sorry you gotta be the one to do this."  
"S'all right." But he grabbed onto the man's shirt and stayed there for a moment. There was no telling when he'd see him again. "Somebody's gotta do it."  
"That's a lot of responsibility." The man said pulling away finally. His eyes were glassy. "Don't you get yourself into trouble with them."  
"I won't." Dean promised.  
The rest of the three hour scheduled meeting was Bobby giving him advice and warning him what not to do. When they had to leave it was Sam who broke down and had to walk away. He didn't like this set up at all.  
"You call me if you need anything boy."  
"I promise, after Sam you're the first person I call."  
"I better be. Now git on to Jess you idjit."  
 Jess and Sam had his storage unit cleaned out, the car in Jess' garage, and his last dinner on Earth before the wedding with all his favorites. There was a burger, chili fries, philly cheese steaks, pizza, and three kinds of pie.    
They ate in silence. Jess didn't really know what to say and Dean wasn't sure what to expect tomorrow.  
Sam was his only known relative and the only other human besides a government representative and a reporter allowed to watch.  
The meal wittled down to the sound of forks pushing unwanted bits around while they tried to get everything settled. It was Wednesday. Thursday morning he gave his speech, and then it was off to Delova for the ceremony.  
"Last night as a free man." Jess murmured. "You want to watch a movie?"  
He shook his head. "Nah. But I'd like one more thing from you guys."  
"Sure, anything." Sam replied.  
"That one Beatles album."  
"Oh." Sam answered. "Don't you have it saved to your comwatch?"  
"Yeah, but I want to listen to the old record version."  
Jess got up and fired up the antique record player. The thing was ancient and Dean had had to fix it and replace parts three times in the last year. The parts were rare and expensive. But it played the album and more importantly the song 'Hey Jude'.  
They all grew still and silent. Jess slowly started to cry. She and Dean didn't always get along, but he was her fiance's brother and she had grown to love him like a brother.  The subject of her tears joined her on the couch and hugged her tightly. "Don't cry little sister." He begged. "You gotta keep him level headed. It's not fair to you guys I know, but I promise I'll visit when I can." She clutched at him tightly.  
"But what if she keeps you trapped up there in space?"  
"Then my conefinement keeps you safe and I want you two to promise you'll go on with your life and you'll be happy without me in it. And just promise you'll play this song on my birthday."  He kissed her head and rocked her.  
"They better not keep you." Was all she could say before Sam had to pry her off and lead her to the bedroom to calm her down.  
Dean turned off the record and sighed heavily before retreating to his own room to stare at the ceiling until Sam knocked on the door and let himself in. He sat on the foot of the bed. "Rufus said you'd need this tonight." He offered a hypoinjection. "It'll give you six hours of sleep so you don't look like a zombie at the press release."  
Dean took it and stared it down. It was a godsend because he was not getting to sleep on his own. "Thanks. Uh, sorry about all this Sam."  
"Not your fault." Sam smiled weakly. "I'll see you in the morning."  
"Night Sam."  
"Night Dean."  
Dean pressed the injector to his neck and minutes after setting it on the nightsand he was shutting his eyes, his trainwreck of thoughts blissfully cutting off as drug induced rest hit him hard.

 

Dean stood at the podium looking way better than he felt. The sleep inducer had given him a proper night's sleep and now he was standing about to give his premade speech. Someone else had written it for him.  
This was the last time he'd where his Armada uniform. Once on the station they were going to 'assure correct attire' was provided. Dean just had to show up. He wanted to ditch and run right now but it would destroy Sam and Jess' future and probably start another war.  
The prompter gave him the go ahead and he swallowed before forcing himself to speak. He'd memorized it over the last three days and said it with as much false enthusiasm as he could muster. He smiled at he appropriate spots and paused for emphasis where necessary.  
"Good morning citizens of Earth, I bring you good news. Today we will celebrate the official beginning of what I hope is uninterupted peace with the Ilustrian people. I am proud to announce I have agreed to Queen El'len's terms of my own volition and am in no kind of danger. Yes I am scheduled to marry Princess Jo'anna this afternoon, but it is not a frivolous or wasted event. Today I form a union with the Princess that I hope you'll take to heart. It is no easy task I face today nor is it one to be taken lightly. I'm giving up my right to marry a woman of my choosing to ensure the next generation doesn't face the losses and hardships of war we ourselves had begun to grow acquainted with. I do this as a service to my people and my planet. I urge you to put aside any prejudice you had for the Queen's predecessor, it was not she who ordered war but her father. With a new monarch we see a change in our neighbor's plans, one that I know is for the best. So I Dean Winchester, ask that you all celebrate this day rather than curse it. I'm taking the hardest step for peace, the rest is up to you."  
The questions came flying like a volley of arrows.  
"You say you weren't forced?"  
"No. I was asked if I agreed to do it." Dean looked at the woman sincerely.  
"Why say yes?"  
"Because the lives of everyone on this planet matter more than my happiness." He answered simply.  
"Did you volunteer?"  
"No the Princess approached me." Dean wanted to sigh.  
"Are you sure it's safe?"  
"As far as we all know yes.  I will be in no danger." He answered.  
"That's all he has time for."  
Rufus shut down the questioning in an instant and then ushered Dean and Sam who'd been watching behind the stage, to a transport.

Dean watched the planet shrink in the distance on the screen. He and Sam had been quiet for a while now. "I was going to make chief engineer one day." He mumbled softly.  
"Hey, Prince tops that by a lot." Rufus said. He knew his former Lt. Engineer had been working hard to reach his desired rank.  
"I didn't work for it." Dean replied.  
"But you will." Rufus said darkly.  "You have to watch out, we're counting on you informing us of any threats that may pop up."  
"Yeah I know." Dean wasn't just going to live it up with his soon to be wife. He had a prime position to look out for his planet. Rufus had given him that assignment.  
Once docked Dean was hurried away by what looked like fashion consultants.  They were and the poor human nearly had a heart attack when they stripped him naked in a room and threw him into a bath. He'd stood there dumbly while they divested him. The bath was weird smelling, and the 'soap' made his skin itch breifly. Fortunately they let him bathe himself and in minutes he stepped out wrapped in a huge luxuriously soft towel.  
The team of a male and female waited til he was done and then began to quickly dress him. Everything down to his underwear was new and surprisngly soft and comfortable. It was a strange suit made of some lightweight durable synthetic that didn't cling to his skin but wasn't loose. He wore a deep emerald green long coat and pants that made his eyes pop. There was a weird scarf tied around his neck with silver inscriptions he couldnt make out. His shoes were soft soled boots made for comfort. Hi shirt was shiny silver, kind of flashy, with a black waistcoat.  
They did nothing to his hair and they were lucky they didn't try makeup.  
When they left him in the big preparation room Queen El'len came in herself. Over her left arm was a cloak made of something the color of the sky just before the sun finally vanishes. "A gift."  
"Thank you." Dean remembered his two hour ettiquete refresher.  
The Queen held it up and the human turned his back. She dropped it onto the man's shoulders and when facing again she closed the magnetic clasp. "This cloak is your passage and rank. Wear it at all times, it will grant you access wherever you may wish."  
Dean nodded. He didn't dare ask what places he would be forbidden from entering. That would be rude.  "I won't forget it." He promised.  
"I know. I still don't know how you caught my daughter's eye. She found every other human to be absolutely unmarriable.  But you she likes, and truth be told, so do I."  
The Queen then left and Sam entered. He was in his dress uniform and looked a little pale.  
"Whoa."  
Dean gave a little spin striking a pose at the end. "I know right?"  
"Swanky." Sam confirmed.  
"So how much longer?" Dean wanted this part over with.  
"Um, like five minutes. I'm supposed to walk you to your spot."  Sam answered.  
"Say no more." Dean gestured for his brother to lead the way.  
And then it was go time. Dean stood there facing Jo'anna and they both looked more anxious than upset. Doing this properly held more weight than their lives being ruined.  
The officiator said everything in Ilustriack and the Princess had to tell him when to say 'I swear as a Winchester'.  When it was her turn she simply said 'I swear as a Harvelle'.  Harvelle was a clan name, one that had been in royalty for several generations.  
And that was it. They were married. Dean felt a little jilted. Weddings were supposed to have parties and friends, they were supposed to be a happy day. A wedding was supposed to feel like a celebration, or a reward, not like the beginning of a prison sentence.  
   
Jo'anna took his hand in hers, "I'll show you your quarters later, for now my mother would like us to plan a tour of the station and then of Earth. She wants us to spend our first few months making a scene of ourselves. She says it will be good for instilling peace."  
Dean fought the urge to pull his hand out of hers.  Her six fingered grip felt a little weird. And they didn't really know each other. "So now we go play rolemodels to everyone?" He asked in mild doubt.  
"It would seem so."

 

 

 

Dean swallowed the disgusting tea with a face. "What is this shit?" He and the Princess were at breakfast on the lower decks of Delova. These were the common living spaces and they were almost finishing touring the station. Dean couldn't wait to get back to Earth, to show her what his world was like. To take her for a drive in his car, to take her to a fair ground, and to just enjoy human life.  
Ilustrians were too used to living on ships. They had their culture, very simple, almost boring traditions that spoke of no grand histories.  
Turns out they'd been a pretty peaceful race attacked and hunted by others. They'd fled the galaxies in search of a safer home when theirs was decimated by chemical warfare.  
No wonder they'd wanted to take hold of Earth. It was hard always being beaten down.  
"This tea will extend your life, we often live well into our third and fourth centuries." She answered.  
"So you don't naturally live that long?"  
"Now we do, we've had generations of drinking this to help us, it has made it easier to keep traveling in space for so long." She looked at Dean intently wanting to know his thoughts.  
"You want me to drink it, so I'll live longer too?" He asked.  
"It would be tragic if you died before we reached our hundred year anniversary."  
"Whatever. You realize we're probably never going to be truly happy together?" He asked changing the subject. Even while feeling unnerved by the idea of living that long he finished the crap to be nice.  
"I find that statement rude. You and I get along surprisingly well. One month we've been wed and you and I have made leaps and bounds in getting to know each other. You keep telling me you want to show me all these things. Is that not what peopel getting to know each other do?"  
"It is Jo, (he'd started abreviating her name just yesterday) but we can't expect to fall madly in love with each other and spend a century in bliss.  We were tasked with an assignment to save our worlds from destruction. How can we find happiness in that?" He wanted to know what made her so hopeful that they'd actually reach a point where they would share a bed.  
"And that has strengthened our growing bond already. Neither of us desired this union but we wanted it for the sake of those we love." Jo smiled brightly. "In that we have common ground. We care about our world more than ourselves. We can find happiness, maybe not deep love, but we can be happy." She assured.  
"I hope so."

 

Sam's wedding was epic. The whole thing was perfect. Jo stared at it like it was a wonderous party because it was. "You celebrate better than we do." She noted after the ceremony and before the reception.  
"Sam and Jess are spending the rest of their lives together. We like to put as much hope and love into it by making it into a big party." Dean answered.  
"I like your Earth weddings. Perhaps someday we may have a celebration like this?" She was genuinely intrigued by it.  
"Maybe." Dean agreed. Though he doubted they'd ever be more than friends. For the last two months they'd been married and touring. Traveling with someone taught you a lot about them. They were learning quickly. Dean couldn't deny she had a certain appeal and she was beautiful. But she was practically a stranger still.  
After dinner Jo grew surprised by the dancing. "What is this activity?" She asked.  
He chuckled. "It's a dance, we do it with our loved ones." They watched Sam and Jess dance to the waltz. When the floor was opened up she gave him an eager stare. Truth be told it would be good publicity for them to be seen dancing at a wedding.  
"You want to dance?" He asked standing and offering her his hand.  
"Please." Her bright eyes lit up and she let him pull her up. Dean glanced at their guard. An Ilustrian soldier named Castiel. He and Dean were becoming friends, since the poor guy had to follow them everywhere. He was a military doctor capable of performing any necessary treatments the Princess may have need of. He was also a damned good fighter and had already saved the pair from two assassination attempts. It was good to make sure he knew nothing dangerous was going on.  
They walked onto the floor hand in hand and Dean actually smiled when she stared at him blankly. "Put this hand here," He placed her right hand on his left arm, "Hold this one and follow my lead."  
She did as she was told, for a princess she wasn't stuck up or spoiled. In fact she was a humble woman. Dean could admire that in her. At least she didn't expect a certain air of behavior from him.  
They swept along the floor gracefully. Soon they were abandoned on the floor until it was just them. Dean spun her and when she came back into his arms giggling exstatically he had to banish the idea to kiss her. He didn't kiss her, never. They had agreed that was something for a stage they may never reach.  
With the end of the song and their dance came a sudden round of applause. Dean went red in the face at the fact that they'd finished the dance alone and he hadn't noticed. To be honest he had been lost in watching his wife enjoy her first ever dance. Since when did he become entransed by an alien princess?  
Sam and Jess were smirking brightly at the two. "You guys look like you enjoyed yourselves." Sam said.  
Dean shrugged. "It was very fun." Jo agreed. She'd laced her fingers in Dean's and held it tightly. Now though, he didn't really notice it. She did this every now and then when she was in a particularly good mood. Sam couldn't help but notice how relaxed Dean was. He wasn't rigid in anger or frustraton and he certainly didn't look like he was faking his emotions. Knowing his big brother though it was better to keep quiet and let things play out on their own. No use in sending the couple backwards by making Dean self conscious.  
Castiel's bright blue eyes were on the four when the woman came bustling up to them. She was a friend of Jess' cousin. Her hands weren't empty.  
"Your Highnesses." Their protector called as he strode from his vantage point to join them. Dean and Jo both eyed him. The human had learned to trust the guy and Jo knew if Cas spoke during an outing it was danger he was announcing.  
Sam and Jess shared a look.  
"You're the Ilustrian princess." A voice shouted in disgust.  
Dean's first instinctive move was to put himself between Jo and the approaching threat. Sam's eyes widened. Either Dean was acting for the sake of maintaining peace or he felt the need to protect his wife. Even if her title as his spouse was just a title.  
"Do not come any closer." Castiel growled at the woman. "It would be for the benefit of your health."  
Sam and Jess backed away. "What's going on?" Jess asked.  
"Sorry Sam, I've ruined your wedding." Dean muttered in frustration.  
"I'm not afraid of you aliens." The dark haired pudgy woman shouted defiantly.  
"Then you are a fool."  
"Wait Cas, not here, not my brother's wedding." Dean begged.  He turned to look at Dean with an irritated glance. "Have her removed peacefully." Dean suggested quickly. Jo nodded giving her subject a soft smile.  
Several of the catering staff escorted her to her car and watched her drive away. It had almost turned into a fight, except that Jo had begged her not to cause tragedy at a place of celebration. The gentle plea had startled the threatening woman enough to make her compliant.  
Castiel nodded to his charges and then returned to his corner.  
"Wow." Sam muttered. "Pretty creepy body guard."  
"He's a good soldier, and he does his job well." Jo replied.   
When they left Sam's wedding for their hotel, Dean had the Impala's keys and a grin on his face. "This is how we get around on Earth though this car is over a century old." Dean opened the passenger seat for her, "You ride shotgun, it's a place of honor." He turned to Cas. "You can ride in the back seat." Dean gestured with a thumb.  
The two Ilustrians climbed in not sure what to do. "Ok those belts have to be around you like this." Dean showed them with his once he was in the driver's seat.  
Jo did not understand how the seatbelt worked and he leaned over to help her with it. For a moment their lips were dangerously close. "Here it's like this." He said as he buckled her in. They looked at each other for a breif moment. Then Dean pulled back to his proper spot. Cas managed on his own and Dean started the engine.  
"Is it supposed to sound like that?" She asked in worry.  
"Sure is, that's a good sound for a vehicle like this." Dean patted the dashboard before shifting gears and moving out. He drove them through town to their secluded location. Cas didn't like it. Jo beamed at the feel of the wind in her hair when she opened the window. She experimentally stuck her hand out as they went along the main road.  
"You like this?" Dean asked. This was their first stop on Earth and they had yet to go anywhere. The trip to the wedding venue had been in a hoverplane. Being married to a princess meant traveling in style, though Dean preferred cars.  
"Yes." Jo smiled.  "I adore it."  
Dean grinned back. She liked riding in the Impala. That earned serious points in his book. Maybe he could be some level of happy with her after all.

 

 

 

 

  
New York was the worst idea ever. Whoever thought a big city would be a safe place for them to visit was stupid. The Armada had sent an entourage of soldiers to help Castiel in watching the Princess and the recently crowned Prince while on Earth.  
Too bad one of the soldiers was a hitman.  
It happened during an interview. For the sake of keeping everyone happy Dean was in jeans and a button down but wearing his 'royal cloak'. Jo wore a dress that captured the light and her crown. They smiled for the talk show hostess.  
"So Prince Dean what's it like being married to Princess Jo'anna?"  The dark skinned daytime hostess asked.  
"Well, so far we're just getting to know each other. It's definitely unique. We actually have a lot of common ground."  He shrugged uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the woman.  
"And how about you Princess?"  
"I am enjoying my time with Dean. He has been showing me his favorite things to do." Jo answered with a smile.  
"You two look awfully cute together." The hostess pointed to a screen and a photo of the two of them dancing at Sam's wedding came up. Dean had never seen the photo, Cas had made it clear no photos could be shared with anyone but the bride and groom. So who had taken their picture and sent it in to the news? That woman who'd tried to make a scene?  
The photo had been caught at the right moment to insinuate the two were falling deeply in love. Dean was holding the Princess close as they spun slowly a smile on his lips as she herself watched him with a bright eyed gleam. In truth he had been enjoying watching her smile, it was something he found relaxed him. For some reason her joy seemed to be infectious. Yeah it looked like they were smitten.  
"Jo had never danced before. I thought she might like to try it." Dean explained.  
"Did you?" The hostess asked her.  
"It was rather exhilerating. Dean is good at teaching human culture." Jo was unusually nervous so she kept moving and glancing at Castiel who was very focused on them. He watched them with an intensity that should have made Dean feel squeamish, except the guy had already saved their lives.  
"There are reports of people refusing to allow you to travel through their towns or threatening to kill you. How are you two dealing with that?" That was a nasty little question.  
Jo took charge answering it as any diplomat would. "There are always going to be those of both sides with a profound hatred for a successful interspecies marriage. We choose not to let them hold back the progress we are fighting for. Everyday we grow closer together and learn more about each other, and that makes it possible for us to show all of you that we can peacefully coexist." There was a hint in her tone that suggested defiance. That she was daring someone to prove her wrong.  
That was when the cut for a commercial came on.  
Dean looked at his wife, who was fidgeting. "Something wrong Jo?" He asked.  
"I do not like these interviews." She replied. "These people have no privacy."  
The hostess frowned. "Is something wrong?"  
"No." Cas replied striding onto the stage where the viewers could see him. He wore a long tan coat over a dark suit like the ones Dean wore on the station. In his right hand was a silver wand like weapon capable of emitting a blast of energy. "But I get the feeling one of your audience members is plotting something despicable."  
"Should we leave?" Dean asked. He started to sit up gathering his cloak, which had become a familiar part of his wardrobe, in one arm.  
"No, we stay and finish this." Jo answered wisely. "I want them to know they can not shake us. If we intend to do our jobs as guides for our worlds we must remain firm and surefooted."  
Cas nodded. "I will however watch from over there." He pointed to a camera man's post. "I need to see everyone."  
The hostess nodded a little terrified.  
Commercial break ended and they forced smiles. "So Princess Jo'anna and is it proper to call you Prince Dean?" The woman asked in confusion.  
"Dean is my husband, he was crowned Prince after the ceremony. It is preferred he be addressed by his title." Jo said before Dean could say he would prefer to just be called Dean. It was one of the few issues they actually fought over. There was a tone in her voice that meant she was in charge here.  
"I'll keep that in mind." The hostess promised. "So how long has it been since you two tied the knot?" Dean had painstakingly explained that term to his wife. Along with a whoel slew of other slang.  
"Two months." Dean answered. "It's exactly ten weeks."  
"Already you two look comfortable around each other."  
"My people do not require as much sleep as humans and Dean is accustomed to long hours awake. We spend a lot of time talking."  
"How nice, do you share any common hobbies?"  
"Not really, but that's because our cultures are different. We do enjoy driving in my classic car together."  Dean gave a smile.  
"Well that's all the time we have today. Thank you so much."  
It was when they were leaving that Castiel's prediction came true.  
As they were walking out the backstage exit, their human escort in front and Cas behind, the traitor came clean.  
Jo was walking close to Dean, she was adamant on staying near him. Her hand found his, he had grown used to the gesture. It was one that could be mistaken as lovers keeping contact, but for them, it was currently two friends in the same predicament supporting each other.  
When they stepped out into the morning sun the man in front spun around, gun in hand and aimed at them. "Hey Gordon no tricks." Dean said.  
"Not a trick Winchester."  The man said shaking his head. "It's disgusting how easily you've accepted that creature as your wife."  
"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you man?" Dean pulled Jo behind him. This was not lost on Cas who demanded to know what was going on.  
"I'm going to end this silly peace here and now. If I get rid of all of you, we'll be back to war. You bastards can't come and take over like this. We'll wipe you disgusting lot out."  
Dean ground his teeth. "You aren't killing anyone Gordon. I won't let you."  
Castiel was still in the building jammed back by Jo and Dean. He couldn't see what was happening either. Jo pulled something from the folds of her dress it was a knife.  
"Don't tell me you've actually gone soft for her."  
"So what if I have?" Dean demanded. He didn't care what this asshole thought. The lives of millions rested on them getting away unscathed.  That's when a second enemy came up from the side of the alley with a perfect shot at Jo.  
Dean looked at Gordon unaware of more adversaries. "Look, you don't really mean this. Our whole planet is at stake here."  
"I don't care."  
Dean charged the man and landed a fist in his face. "That's for calling my wife disgusting." He shoved the man into a brick wall and kicked his gun away. Jo threw her knife at the second adversary who stumbled back. He still managed to aim a shot at the Princess as she was being pulled inside by Cas.  
The sound rang out and echoed off the walls. Dean spun around in time to see dark bluish blood staining Jo's dress near her stomach. His own insides lurched in fear and panic and he bolted for her. Dean caught her midfall and pulled her close. Oh hell he couldn't handle this. Maybe he did have feelings for the Ilustrian after all.  
"Jo stay with me please." He begged.  
Castiel nimbly jumped over them and without hesitation shot the second man dead with his weapon.  He spun on Gordon an enraged look in his blue eyes. "You are truly foolish." Gordon didn't have a chance to respond before he too was wiped out.  
"Cas!" Dean shouted.  
The soldier returned to their sides. "She will live, that wound is no where near her vital organs." He assured as he bent down to inspect the wound.  
"Thank you Dean." Jo murmured quietly. "You fought for me."  
"I'm your husband." Dean said with a partial smirk. His green eyes were stained with worry.  
Cas had strange medical tools out and was pulling her dress away from the wound.  
"I shall need your assistance Dean. I have already called for the hoverplane crew to come to us, but I need to get the bullet out. Hold her still, I have no aneasthetic to give her."  
Cas removed his coat and then rolled up his sleeve as he prepared to reach into the wound with his fingers.  
"Ok I'll try to keep her still." Dean promised before readjusting so he was under her and holding her shoulders. "Jo, keep your eyes on me ok?"  
She nodded silently before crying out at Castiel's touch. Dean looked to see two of the six fingers buried in her pale flesh. Blue blood continued to pool arond them and stained his jeans. He didn't care.  
Jo screamed in Ilustriack and Dean winced. Her voice could raise to an earsplitting pitch. He held her firm when she tried to pull away.  "Easy babe. Don't move or Cas can't find the bullet." He pressed his nose to hers. "Come on focus on me. Listen to my voice."  
Dean couldn't believe he was here in this place. Holding his alien wife while their royal guard performed surgery out in the open on her. What was worse was how worried he was. It was painful to see her in such agony, but it was more than that. She was his, Jo belonged to him and someone had tried to take her away. That made him both angry and scared. Angry they were trying to kill such a sweet woman and afraid of losing her. Something had changed. Maybe, just maybe Dean had grown to love her since they'd met. It was a strange notion, but it explained his reaction completely.  
"Maybe you're right." He said talking to keep her distracted. "Maybe we can be genuinely happy together, but you have to hold on so we can see. Can you do that for me? Stay with me, don't close your eyes." He rambled helplessly. Footsteps approached but Cas shouted for everyone to stay back.  
"Dean." Jo raised a hand to his cheek. "Do you mean that?" Her green eyes were a little glassy.  
"I do, believe me, I really think you and I can make it work.  So come on now and show me how much you want to see that happen." He replied smiling at her softly. Oh hell he was more than smitten. He couldn't bear the thought of her dying in his arms like this. And he wasn't even worried about the war it would start. He just wanted her to be ok.  
"I have it." Cas pulled the bloodstained bullet out and set it on the ground. He lifted a tool that glowed and hummed as he held it over the Princess' wound. It healed it up in a matter of minutes.  
"We good?" Dean asked.  
"She will need to be carried. Bloodloss and shock have already reached critical level." The Ilustrian replied. Dean just nodded and the two lifted her up.  
The escort was waiting for them and so were bystanders and a news crew. Dean felt the anger rise in him. "Tell them to screw off." He growled.  
"We've already tried, but they won't leave Sir." One of the men answered.  
They climbed in and set Jo on the long bench. Castiel looked at them. "We will need to return to Delova."  
Dean nodded silently as he slumped in the seat beside her. "Cas I couldn't protect her."  
"You did your best. A second gunman was easily missed while you focused on Walker. You defended her, why?" Cas asked. He tilted his head needing explanation. The two got along well, but Dean had said things typically spoken by a man who loved his spouse, not one who tolerated them.  
"He was badmouthing Jo, and I know we hardly know each other, but I'm married to her. I chose to marry her, I wasn't forced. Truth be told I enjoy her company a lot. She always listens to me. He was calling her names that she isn't and it made me so mad. I couldn't let him talk about her like that."  He looked at his friend. "You're my friend Cas, I think you know what's happening between Jo and I right?"  
"The two of you are forming a deep bond. It is possile to say you may even be in the early stages of love. Both of you have grown to liking each other." He replied.  
Dean sat silent. Jo'anna had drifted into a sleep with the wound sealed up. Cas watched her intently.  They hurried for Delova where they would be safe. Dean pulled her hand to him and kissed it.  He laced their fingers together. When she awoke it would be to find him there at her side fingers laced. A promise for a future that he was beginning to see.

 


End file.
